Bell Training
by debbie.grant.brawley19
Summary: Kurenai gives Kakashi's Bell test a try. Just a random little fic that i thought up. Like always please read, review and most of all enjoy. P.s The second chapter isn't a part of the story its simply the original fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bell Training**

_**Author's Notes: This fic was inspired by a random dream a while ago. The original fic is posted as chapter 2 and like always please read, review and most of all enjoy. The original was set pre Shippuden but the edit is during Shippuden.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Alright you three your task today will be a little different than usual, today your task is to get these two bells from me by any means necessary." Kurenai explained while holding up two bells for Kiba, Shino and Hinata to see. "If you don't get a bell before lunch then you'll have to sit and watch me eat my lunch." She smiled quite smugly.

"But-but Kurenai sensei there are only 2 bells ant there's well there's three of us" Hinata pointed out while tapping her index fingers together.

"Exactly that way at least one of you will have to watch me and even the others eat."

"Well it won't be me!" Kiba exclaimed confidently. "Akamaru get her boy!" However just as the huge hound began bounding towards their teacher she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sensei our squad's main ability is tracking do you really think you can hide from all three us?" Shino taunted as a swarm of insects scattered the training ground. Hinata didn't say anything she just activated her byakugan and began the visual search.

"Shino she's exactly twenty one meters to the right of Kiba I suggest formation C." the usually shy timid girl called confidently.

"You got it Hinata!" Kiba smirked as everyone stayed still.

"Okay Kiba you're up my insects have devoured most of her chakra." As soon as Shino had given the go ahead Kiba and Akamaru used fang over fang on the location of their sensei however when they attacked just like before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit another miss. She must be cloaking her chakra and using the clones to distract us and keep us off her tail till lunch time."

"That's probably true Kiba-kun. H-However my byakugan sees even the smallest amount of ch-chakra unless she is hiding out of range on my blind spot." Hinata thought out loud.

"Hinata that's it she's hiding in your blind spot. Shino can your bugs track her chakra?"

"Do you not know me at all? Of course my insects can track her." The squad stood quietly for a few moments before the bugs found their sensei. "Kiba she's closer than we thought and it's definitely her, her chakra is stronger than a clones would be mark her quickly."

"On it! Akamaru, aerodynamic marking." The huge white dog leapt to the air marking Kurenai and the surrounding area. "Good boy. Now fang over fang!" Kurenai took a huge blow as Kiba and Akamaru hit.

"Now Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he and Shino held Kurenai's hands down and the massive beast that was Akamaru lay on her lower half. Hinata snatched the bells from Kurenai's weapon holster and three smirked as they let their sensei go.

"Well well looks like Hinata has both bells. So are you two gonna sit and watch the ladies eat our lunch?" Kurenai questioned.

"A-actually sensei umm I have both bells at the moment. However if I pass them to Kiba and Shino then all three of us have held the bells in our possession therefore we should all get to eat." Hinata explained timidly.

"Well done you figured out the underlying task…" Kurenai started explaining however she was interrupted.

"Indeed, teamwork is always key on any mission it is why ninja are put in squads." Shino added.

The four nodded in agreement as they sat down for lunch. However a thick shadow was cast over their picnic and as the four looked up to see what had disturbed them they were might with Kakashi looking down at them.

"Well done you three. I'm impressed." His eye crinkled an indication that he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kurenai questioned a little puzzled.

"Asuma told me you were going to use my bell exercise as a team work exercise I just had to come and see how well they did."

"Well they all pass." Kurenai told Kakashi.

"Yes I can see that. You have trained them well Kurenai."

She smirked slightly as her three subordinates blinked at the white haired male jounin.

"Now that you have stunned my squad, how can I help you?"

"Well Asuma-sempai knew I was coming to observe and asked me to tell you he needs to speak with you about a mission." He told the Kunoichi slyly smirking beneath his mask, knowing _exactly_ why Asuma needed her.

"Alright you three well done for passing your team work was excellent. Now are there any questions before I dismiss you?"

"No sensei." The three replied in Unison.

"Dismissed then. I will expect you here early tomorrow though." With that she disappeared into the trees. Kakashi stood in the clearing with her squad staring at him. Kiba and Shino said their goodbyes and fled the training grounds as they made arrangements to spar in the Inuzuka compounds.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei...?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yes Hinata?" He looked at the Hyuga princess curiously. It wasn't like her to come to him for anything. Although they had become closer colleagues since Hinata and Naruto started dating.

"Do you know where I can find Naruto?"

"Ichiraku. I left him there before I came to observe your training."

"Umm...thank you." The blushing nin stated as she left the clearing.

Kakashi's sly smirk returned well well it looks like Kurenai and Asuma aren't the only two with a blossoming relationship.


	2. Chapter 2 Original

**Bell Training**

_**Author's Notes: this was a dream I had last night I was watching the episode with Kakashi's final test and for some reason it was Kurenai and her squad doing the bell exercise so I thought it would make a nice little fic...Hope you enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Kurenai was in the training ground with her genin squad. She had decided to give Kakashi's bell test a try. She knew it was Kakashi's final test but she was just using it as a training exercise and teamwork building exercise.

"Alright the exercise is simple. Instead of practicing and perfecting your own jutsu or sparring the three of you will have to get these bells from me. If you do not succeed then you will be caught in my genjutsu for 24 hours."

"But...But...Kurenai-sensei...There are only two bells and three of us. "Hinata mumbled bringing the amount of bells to the other two's attention.

"Exactly that way at least one of you will be caught."

"That is so unfair!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We are a team. There must be some way we can all pass without one of us being caught." Shino thought out loud.

"I like your way of thinking Shino. Good observation skills Hinata. Kiba never doubt your comrades and never abandon them for your own gain." The red nin told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Just great now what?...I do not want to be caught in her genjutsu. That illusion stuff can be creepy."

"I...umm...well I have a plan." Hinata blushed.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted.

"If I use my byakugan to locate sensei. Shino can surround her with his parasitic bugs which will give Kiba and Akamaru the chance to grab both bells."

"But then Kiba will have them both and he will have to choose between two comrades." Shino pointed out."

"You two can have them. I believe that as long as we work together to get the bells in our possession we should be fine. But in case that is not the purpose of this exercise then I don't mind being caught in sensei's genjutsu since I will be doing the least work." Hinata told her two comrades. "Besides...Naruto underwent this training as his final test with Kakashi-sensei. I really think working as a team is the answer."

"You know Hinata that might just work. And I do remember the dobe blabbering on about Kakashi's test and how teamwork was the answer." Kiba stated while in thought.

"Alright then Hinata where is Kurenai-sensei?"

Hinata nodded at Shino. "Byakugan!" A few moments passed then Hinata spoke quietly. "10 meters to the right of Kiba." Shino quickly sent his parasitic insects to surround his sensei. The bugs went unnoticed. Akamaru flew into sight of Kurenai.

They found me already better get out of here. Kurenai thought just as she turned to run she noticed the parasitic insects.

"Don't make me drain your chakra sensei." Shino warned from a distance.

"Akamaru pin her!" Kiba ordered the huge white beast. Said dog tackled Kurenai to the ground and Kiba quickly grabbed the bells from his sensei and retreated screaming. "Hell yeah we so got them. Nice work you two." Kiba congratulated handing Shino a bell.

Kurenai stood up and dusted off her clothes "Well now I know what Kakashi meant when he said don't drop your guard even though they are only genin." She stated as she walked out from her hiding spot.

"How come Shino and Kiba have the bells? Didn't Hinata help? Or are you two selling out a comrade?"

"No Kurenai-sensei. Hinata told me and Shino to keep the bells...Yes she helped she was the one who found you in order for Shino to surround you and then me and Akamaru to get the bells. And we would never sell out a comrade. She is our squad member and if you wanna trap her in a genjutsu you're gonna have to go through us and you can't trap us in a genjutsu because we have the bells." Kiba resisted the urge to stick his lounge out and cross his arms like a child. Triumph written all over his features. Shino moved to stand beside Kiba in front of a blushing Hinata.

"Well it seems like you all pass." But it wasn't Kurenai who spoke it was a male voice.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kurenai questioned a little puzzled.

"Asuma told me you were going to use my bell exercise as a team work exercise I just had to come and see how well they did."

"Well they all pass." Kurenai told Kakashi.

"Yes I can see that. You have trained them well Kurenai."

The three genin stood stunned.

"Kakashi-sensei you were watching us?" Shino questioned.

"Yes and before you ask Hinata did see me with her Byakugan but she knew I was only observing and plus she knows that now I will go and prise her in front of Naruto and then he will come to congratulate her and the rest of the squad of course." he winked at Hinata who was now blushing furiously.

"Well Kakashi now that you have stunned my squad, especially Hinata. How can I help you?"

"Well I have a few personal matters that I must discuss with you right away." He told the Kunoichi slyly smirking beneath his mask.

"Alright you three well done for passing your team work was excellent. Now are there any questions before I dismiss you?"

"No sensei." The three replied in Unison.

"Dismissed then. I will expect you here early tomorrow though." With that she disappeared into the trees. Kakashi stood in the clearing a while he didn't want her students to them out.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei...?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes. Haven't you just been dismissed Hinata?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yes but...do you know where I can find Naruto?"

"Ichiraku. I left him there before I came to observe your training."

"Umm...thank you." The blushing nin stated as she left the clearing.

Kakashi's sly smirk returned well well it looks like me and Kurenai aren't the only two with a secret relationship.

_**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed. Please review, all comments, compliments, criticism and comparisons are welcome =^.^=**_


End file.
